Passing the Torch
by Hero Genkaku
Summary: The spirit of a great knight continues to live on in his son and now the time has come to pass that spirit along. A short Siegfried fic!


Siegfried had gotten himself a squire.  
  
Actually to be more precise, the boy was an orphan he had found on one of his travels across Europe, but the knight treated him as such. He was a small thing, around the age of thirteen or so, with dirty locks of short blond hair and eyes of stunning blue. Now being who he was, what he was, a knight of a feared gang of brigands, picking up street urchins was not as usual as when he would search out candidates for his gang.  
  
Perhaps it was his mood that day or something more. Maybe it was the way the boy looked to him at that moment with an expression of awe and curiosity. But what ever it was, Siegfried allowed the young orphan to tag along. He proved to be quite the companion speaking only when Siegfried spoke to him, (he didn't have much to say unfortunately) and in turn doing everything asked of him. Siegfried figured this was the lad's way of expressing his gratitude from saving him from the streets, but as months passed it became more obvious that the boy's reasons weren't as petty as that.  
  
It was like having a squire at his side.  
  
Radimus, or Rad as Siegfried often called the boy spent most of his days tending to menial tasks around the old ruins of Othriensburg castle laid down before him by Siegfried himself or by other members of his band of brigands the Schwarzwind. If anything it was a novelty having one so young operate among a group of men twice as old, and the knight would observe as the boy carried out his tasks with such vibrant life that Siegfried would always walk away with an amused smirk. Rad was by no means shy as Siegfried and the others soon found out having as he had a rather loud mouth and quite the curious nature. Members on occasion tried to intimidate the boy for fun and lack of anything better to do, but the boy never hesitated to bounce back with a sharp tongue and a fiery little attitude. Siegfried surmised right away that the boy's struggles early in life forged that kind of spirit with in him.  
  
To say the least, they took well to each other. And thankfully, the men of his band took the boy out of his hands obviously entertained by his childish nature and attitude. As the days passed, Siegfried saw the boy on occasion wandering the vast empty halls. But always during those times, Siegfried had other matters on his mind and could only ever give the boy a small greeting if even that.  
  
Today from Othriensburg's old battlement, Siegfried spotted the lad as he swept the old cobble stone arena. (It was a favorite training ground for his men and himself included.) He donned a deep brown tunic which seemed a little worn from wear, and dark black slacks all stuffed into knee high lace up boots. It seemed as though the members of the band were taking care of the lad which pleased Siegfried as he always stressed on group unity.  
  
The lad hadn't been at the chore for too long before the sweeping ceased and Rad casted a furtive glance over his shoulder. Most of the members were out and about at this time of day or perhaps asleep somewhere on the castle's premises Siegfried knew. Having a sudden strike inspiration the knight slipped from the battlements and into one of the castle's near by towers with out the boy's notice. A stone staircase spiraled down from there and Siegfried made his way to ground floor appearing at the doorway.  
  
Even before he could step out he heard sounds of unsteady footsteps and the painful whistle of a broomstick cutting through air. Carefully Siegfried looked out the wide door way and found Rad swinging the broom around wildly at some unseen foe. The green eyed knight wryly shook his head, smiling slightly as the young blond danced across the arena trying to imitate and execute moves Siegfried thought he recognized. Rad hadn't seen him yet as his back was to the doorway, and Siegfried simply could not bring himself to interfere with Rad's little swordplay.  
  
'With a little training, he would make a decent fighter.' He mused leaning against the archway. 'Maybe I helped the boy out back then because he reminded me so much of myself.' Siegfried could almost see his father standing before the boy arms crossed expectantly, a pride beaming upon his rugged features.  
  
Father.  
  
'Guess I can't pass a single day with out thinking of you.' Breathing in a soundless sigh, Siegfried glanced up at the blue sky. 'Wish you were still here.'  
  
There was a sudden clatter as the boy had swung the broomstick around and caught sight of his commander there at the doorway. He had not heard Siegfried come up and was startled into dropping his makeshift weapon.  
  
"Ah, C, Commander sir!"  
  
Siegfried folded his arms behind his back approaching the lad casually. He put on a stern look that immediately froze the boy to attention.  
  
"A little late to be practicing don't you think?"  
  
Rad looked to one side and then another as if looking for a good excuse but when he turned back his lowered his head a bit. He knew he was caught.  
  
"S, sorry Commander, it's just that I never get to participate in any of the gatherings, and I could not help myself."  
  
The blond knight nodded silently understanding. "I do not think poorly of your conduct Rad, but we do need this arena to stay in good shape. Be sure to accomplish your assigned task before undertaking your training, understood?"  
  
He watched, as the boy flinched no matter how Siegfried spoke, his words came out as a scolding to the boy.  
  
But really, he couldn't blame the lad for his behavior. He was always among mercenaries' trained or other wise, as they carried out their jobs skillfully. Those that possessed more flair than the others tended to show off. This is probably where the boy's inspiration came from.  
  
"Tell me young Rad, who taught you to fight with that?" Siegfried kicked the discarded broomstick with an armored toe.  
  
Rad shook his head. "I, I just watch sir."  
  
Siegfried raised a brow. "Is that so? And just who were you trying to imitate back there?"  
  
The young blond never met his gaze as he replied in a quiet and slightly embarrassed voice; "You of course, Commander."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This was a little fic that I had in my mind for a while. Please let me know what you guys think of it! 


End file.
